Vines Are Green
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This is the story of how Rachel met Wildvine. Tickles and fluff! Rated T for a brief mention of horror, but nothing gross!


**Another story inspired by newbienovelistRD. This story just wouldn't quit buzzing in my head until I typed it up. Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Vines Are Green**

Rachel groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that hour as she managed to get a head start on the bullies. It seemed no matter what she did, the bullies kept coming.

"This is getting really old and ridiculous," she said to herself. "I've got better things to do."

She now ran off in another direction to confuse the bullies. She was hoping that if she could make it to Swampfire's swamp, she'd be safe.

However, she suddenly found herself hanging upside down by something green. She was about to pull herself up when she heard something between a hiss and a growl. She turned her head and suddenly the plant that she now noticed near the tree she was currently tied up in split perfectly in half and revealed a head with one blue eye that looked angry and a mouth full of very sharp teeth. The body became a bit longer and was supported by five long, vine-like legs and two arms sprouted with four long, thin fingers.

Rachel's eyes went wide with horror as the plant creature turned to her, looking at her the way a hunter looks at his prey. She swallowed hard and hoped that if she stayed still, he'd leave her alone.

He slowly moved around her, seemingly studying her before a suddenly loud crash startled them both and he quickly tied her up with two of his vine legs. Rachel struggled, but couldn't move as the vines tightened and one came over her mouth to keep her quiet. The bullies soon made their appearance, but upon seeing this nightmare creature who growled and reached for them, they screamed and ran off.

Rachel had meanwhile opened her mouth as much as she could and bit down in an attempt to get this creature to let her go. He roared in pain and the vines loosened and she wasted no time struggling, finally getting free and landing hard on top of him, quickly jumping up and stomping on his legs to keep him from grabbing her as she ran.

She looked over her shoulder to see him getting up and his angry gaze found her quickly. Eyes widening again, Rachel ran faster to get away, jumping over logs and tree roots, while the creature seemed to be swinging like Tarzan from the trees with no problem.

Rachel glanced back at him and then quickly faced the front, seeing a large tree root blocking her path too late and she tried to jump, but her foot got caught and she fell hard with a grunt on her side, the impact causing the nerves in her arm to react sharply and cause her momentary pain.

The creature saw her fall and now clutch her arm and landed near her, once again capturing her in his vines, confident that she wouldn't escape again. Her arm hurt too much for her to struggle and he picked her up, tying her more securely and taking off deeper into the woods.

Rachel began to tremble as she remembered some of the other kids saying that a creature lived in the woods this far and was very carnivorous with a thirst for human flesh. She had brushed it off as a story, but now, seeing this creature with her own eyes, she was beginning to realize that she was about to be this creature's dinner.

Her arm had quit hurting and she tried to struggle again, but the vines tightened to where she was gasping for air, forcing her to be still. He merely glanced back at her and continued on swinging, seemingly ignoring her.

Rachel began to cry softly as she watched this strange plant thing land in a clearing with a fire going strongly and place her on a wooden table, tying her down with some of the nearby tree roots. She tried struggling again, but he bared his sharp teeth at her with a hiss, making her freeze in terror and pray that he wouldn't hurt her.

Seemingly satisfied that she would cooperate, he moved away to the fire where a small pot was hanging from an iron spit and he stirred the contents carefully before turning his attention back to her when he heard her try to get free again, but began to cry again when she couldn't do so.

He looked at her while she was crying, but she didn't see him due to the fact her eyes were closed as she then fell asleep, tired from both running and struggling. The creature looked at her for a moment longer and then used his vines to form a sort of blanket for her while his body became a pillow as he moved under her head. Unaware of this, Rachel slept on and the creature tended to the fire to be sure it was out before going to sleep himself.

Rachel felt something move under her head and she shifted, opening her eyes when she realized she couldn't move her arms. She turned her head to see the creature sleeping. He didn't look so frightening as much now, but then he opened his eye and she cringed, thinking fast.

"Uh, just to let you know, I would not taste good to you," she said, hoping to deter him from eating her.

To her surprise, he looked confused, then angered and disgusted, before understanding appeared on his face and he laughed right out loud.

"You believe that hogwash those kids spread?" he asked, laughing again.

Rachel looked confused and he laughed again. "Kid, I don't eat humans, and I especially don't eat girls," he said, chuckling as his vines loosened their hold on her and the tree roots let go, letting her sit up and scoot away from him. So intent was she in trying to get far away from him that she didn't notice his vines coming up behind her until they grabbed her and held her in place.

The creature came towards her with a big smile on his face as he reached for her stomach. "Let's get acquainted, shall we?" he said as his arm extended a little.

Rachel didn't have time to answer as his hand brushed her stomach. She flinched and tried to hold back her giggles. He chuckled at her. "That's not going to work," he singsonged teasingly as he then began tickling her stomach and sides with his hands, using two of his free vines to tickle her underarms and her shoulder blades.

Rachel burst out laughing and tried to escape. "No! Please!" she pleaded, but couldn't stop laughing.

Her laughter seemed to have a positive effect on him and he too began laughing, speeding up the tickling to make her laugh harder. She finally got tired.

"Please, stop," she gasped out, out of breath.

He stopped tickling her and held her as she tried to get her breath back. He then released her and she staggered slightly, only to have him catch her and keep her upright.

"Trust me now?" he asked, gently poking her sides with his fingers, making her flinch and giggle, but she nodded all the same.

"Good," he said.

She looked at him. "What are you?" she asked.

"I'm a Florauna," he explained. "A Venus-flytrap plant, in a way."

Rachel looked at him more curiously as she then got closer and touched his arm. It felt odd, but also was just like a stem on a plant. He lightly flexed his arm and she smiled, realizing that although being a plant, he was definitely strong.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Jocklin," she said to him.

He nodded. "I am Wildvine," he said.

"Thanks for saving me, but I gotta get home before my family and friends worry more than they already are," she said.

She felt his vines gently pick her up and place her on his back. "Then let's get swinging," he said and began swinging with ease, not bothered by her weight at all. Rachel hung on and after a moment, looked down and began to laugh in delight at the world whizzing down below them.

Wildvine heard her laughs and joined her, their laughter echoing through the tree tops all the way back home.


End file.
